


【书评注意】1984

by Alynes



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Other, Reviews
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 国内某些网站（我就不点名了）敏感词太他妈多了，干脆发到这里。1984的书评，不是同人文。写的也不怎么样，随便瞅瞅得了。





	【书评注意】1984

在温斯顿的记忆中，飞机在他很小的时候就已经出现。他的女友茱莉娅不相信这样，也不关心它怎样。她觉得这都是骗局，因此也不必了解。

她相信这些比起身边触手可及的生活价值微小得多。飞机、直升机、蒸汽机什么的过于遥远，它与她又有什么关系？可温斯顿是有记忆的。他无法忽视在记忆中曾闪现的真实。他记得家庭的贫穷和温暖，他知道自己参与更改的那些历史。温斯顿也很迷惑。一次次地更改使他忘记了本来的历史，难以信任眼前的一切——也许他已经被改动，也许它没有——先把它记在日记本上好了。

家中有着无法关闭的电幕。它忠实地传达着老大哥的想法，督促着这些人们不断向前。有时候会有喊叫着提醒你的声音，不过这没什么关系，忍一忍就过去了。毕竟温斯顿在健身的过程中还有着小小突破。这没什么大不了的。偶尔会有其他部门的指令，让他修改某些东西。好让人们对未来充满信心。三分钟的仇恨帮助他们发泄——大洋国的人们庄严地憎恨着那些给他们带来灾难的事物。

这是一个物质匮乏却饱含狂热的社会。人的欲望并不强烈。社会平静——至少表面如此。人们不会怀疑，更不会思考。哪怕是打仗的对象突然变换，他们也能够轻而易举地接受。他们总能明哲保身，总是纵容。他们能够忍受不存在亲情的社会，更能够赞颂把自己送进监狱的子女——哪怕仅仅是因为一句梦话。

怀疑是一把利刃。在人类的历史中怀疑有着重要的地位。如果没有怀疑便不会有一位布鲁诺葬身于鲜花广场，更不会有对费马数失误的纠正。缺失了怀疑的科学只能龙蛇混杂，不会是人类建设未来福祉的工具。在书中所展现的社会里，科学戴上了奇异的小鬼面具：一方面电幕这种高新科技大行其道，另一方面人们缺衣少食，面对着空荡荡的家庭展现着自己的双重记忆。他们高呼着老大哥万岁，在愤怒与平淡中切换自如。

整个社会不容忍没有意义的事物——玻璃镇纸中的一小块珊瑚都是新奇的，那是温斯顿从未见到过的风景。查林顿先生，这个伪装成普通人的思想警察，反而对这些了如指掌。他对于过去怀念却不令人厌烦。他对于历史似乎有着脉脉温情，哪怕是普通的在时间中遗落的毛发。而另一个人，奥布兰，他引诱着温斯顿接近，还帮助介绍给他们“敌人”的书籍，允诺让他们参与斗争。

温斯顿相信了他那温和的表象。这份轻信将他送入监狱，令他落入了对老大哥热爱的深渊。他并不愚蠢，但他拥有着弱点。在恰当的时机这份被利用的弱点将他送至了黑暗。在扭曲的社会中，个人的斗争总会落败，沦落至被人嘲笑的地步。至于他的女友茱莉娅，她虽然拥有着反抗的技巧和意识，却因为自身的局限而被限制。从头到尾，她所能做的最大的事情就是保住自己，而且这也败在了铁拳之下。她是自由的，却没想过这自由仍被关在铁笼之中。

奥威尔的笔下描绘出的如此冰冷压抑的社会，与其他文学影视作品有着奇妙的共通之处。比如说鲁迅的《药》、曾发生过的斯坦福监狱实验等等。在这本书中出现的新话缩小了人们思考的范围，“凡是有必要使用的概念，都只有一个词来表达，意义受到严格限制，一切附带含意都被消除忘掉。”人们徒有感情，却只能郁结心中。

全书采用了温斯顿的视角。从他意识的萌芽，到抗争再到失败，我们所能了解到的社会都只有一角。正因如此，它更令人恐惧——这是我们所能见到的一片树叶。如此的故事正在这个世界上四处演着，可我们无法看见。我们只能跟随着主角的脚步，共同沦为奴隶。这时的文章的结局更有感染力，也使得整本书都处在了一种悲剧气氛下。

除了这些，这本书常被人提起的还有它的政治隐喻。奥威尔在《1984》中构建了一个悲剧的社会，一个极权的社会。我们可以从这里见到一些法西斯的影子——全国上下只有一副头脑，依赖着暴力建立的阴森恐怖的血腥世界。哪怕家中也藏着陷阱，稍有不慎就丧命其中。这种政府不能长久，也绝不能长久——在书中，迎接温斯顿的是“我爱老大哥”的结局。未来会有更多人觉醒过来吗？这是让人胆寒的问题。

小说的发展还有一条线，就是温斯顿和茱莉娅的感情。他们的结识使得两人心中属于人的意识不断苏醒，也使得他们正视起了自身的问题。他们并不因可能会降临的背叛痛苦，而是担心着感情的变质。他们都很明白，感情的深入是对党的亵渎。维系他们两人的除了爱，还有着对自由的渴望、强权中的挣扎和情感寄托等种种因素。在无孔不入的社会下，如此的情感显得格外珍贵。也正是因这样一份情感，他们共同坠入了陷阱。茱莉娅是聪明善变的，她从迫害中逃脱。而温斯顿被心灵所困，在饱受折磨后才得以脱身。历经艰辛后的感情改变迅速，他们在街头相遇，“我出卖了你。”她直截了当地说。“我也出卖了你。”他说。面对着这无形的吃人机器，他们也只得抛弃自我，向着追随老大哥的方向不断行进。

人是怎么毁灭的，我想着就是绝佳的例子。生活在1984的人们都活着，好像从未死去。从死亡中苏生的人，又好像从未活过。在最后，温斯顿赢得了跟自己的战争，他热爱着老大哥，在他的思绪中，他早已跟随着人群奔跑，去欢呼那久违的胜利。他抛弃了自己重塑的身躯，成为了新生的勇士。

而那两颗杜松子味的泪水，不知又会落在谁的身上。


End file.
